mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Whomp's Fortress
Whomp's Fortress is the second level in Super Mario 64. Its door requires only a single Power Star to open. This level consists of a floating tower and its garden-like grounds, housing many different kinds of enemies, including Goombas, Whomps, and Piranha Plants. Hoot is also found here, in the tree at Mario's starting spot in all but the first and second Power Star. Possibly due to the fact that Hoot would allow the player to cheat these levels. Levels Star 1: Chip Off Whomp's Block When Mario first starts the level, he starts in the northwest area. In this mission, Mario has to travel to reach the top of the area where the Whomp King is located at. In this mission, Mario has to deal with Sliding Stones, Piranha Plants and Whomps, all being newly introduced enemies. There are also Goombas that get in the way of Mario. Once going through all of the obstacles in the level, including platforms, Whomps, etc. Mario finally reaches the Whomp King. The Whomp King complains about how humans made him do work and show no appreciation for it. This makes him decide to squish Mario for fun. Once battled, Whomp King walks to Mario in a slow pace. Mario has to walk towards the Whomp King and wait for it to jump and slam itself down. Then, Mario must Ground Pound on his back to injure him. Mario must do this three times total in order for the Whomp King to be defeated and release his Power Star. Star 2: To the Top of the Fortress Once starting the level, Mario must travel to the top of the fortress, and do the same way of scaling the fortress as in the mission Chip Off Whomp's Block. If Mario completes another mission first and does that mission, excluding Chip Off Whomp's Block, Hoot can then be used by Mario to travel to the top of the fortress simply to gain the Power Star. When reaching the top of the level, Mario can find a Bill Blaster shooting out Bullet Bills. He must hop onto the platforms on the structure while avoiding these hazardous obstacles. Some platforms are in motion when on this fortress, the final taking Mario to the top of the fortress to walk a bit in a circular motion and retrieve the Power Star to complete the mission itself. Star 3: Shoot Into the Wild Blue In this mission, Mario has to find a Power Star in a small tight space in the fortress. In order to do so, Mario must Triple Jump onto the arrowed platform, go left across the water basin to reach a Bob-omb Buddy next to a cannon. Mario must talk to the Bob-omb Buddy for him to happily activate the cannon for him to access. Then, Mario must go into the cannon and shoot into a ledge on the wall and aim for the center. Then, Mario himself must climb downwards by a pole, walk a few feet and obtain the Power Star. Star 4: Red Coins on the Floating Isle When starting the mission, Mario must find eight Red Coins scattered among the isles and the giant isle being Whomp's Fortress. In order for Mario to get to these isles, he must kick down a plank of wood, making a bridge to go to the isles. Though, he can simply just use Hoot for the mission. Mario can locate the Red Coins as following; *Two on the floating isles. One on the brick isle and the other on the second one from the brick one. *One over a Sliding Stone in the middle near the level's start. *One above the second Thwomp the long way. *Behind the Piranha Plant on the structure near the reversible platform. *In a small area in between two hidden Piranha Plants on the upper-right area from the start. *On the rotating platform above the slide. *On the slide as one of the ways to reach the floating isles. Star 5: Fall Onto the Caged Island In this mission, Mario has to use the help of Hoot to soar into the sky to a floating caged isle containing a small entrance with a Power Star in the center of the cage. In the remake, the Power Star is enclosed by the cage with a small door-shaped entrance to the Power Star. A more risky-considered way for Mario to get the Power Star is for him to use the cannon. As mentioned, Hoot is found at the top of the tree behind Mario when directly starting the level. Star 6: Blast Away the Wall In order for Mario to do this level, he must head off to the Bob-omb Buddy aforementioned on Shoot Into the Wild Blue. He must simply use the cannon to blast himself with enough momentum force to destruct a chip of the wall. He must simply aim for the top-right to reveal a Power Star on it that he can obtain on the ledge. Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Level Category:Super Luigi 64 Location Category:Location Category:Sky Location